


The Downstairs Neighbors

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because today (April 20) is Cheyenne Mountain Complex’s birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downstairs Neighbors

Colonel Keith Prewitt thought his assistant looked a little smugger than usual this Friday morning but he was too good a commanding officer to ask. He poured himself a cup of the coffee that Walters had brewing for him and glanced at his daily itinerary, nodding at a couple of changes before dismissing the captain. Running an Air Force base, he had learned, was a lot like raising children: you picked the battles that were worth fighting. Figuring out what Walters was up to was a battle he had no hope of winning and therefore, wasn’t worth his time.

Discretion was, in fact, the better part of valor as far as he was concerned.

*

“Walters won the pool.” Captain Andrea Lucas frowned as she threaded her long legs under the mess hall table.

“Crap!” Someone down the table swore. “What did he have in the pool?”

“Goats.” She shook her head. “Can you believe he picked goats?”

“Where’s the proof?” One of the computer technicians demanded.

“Oh, there was plenty of it. The night guys had to power wash the whole front lot. I saw it. There was definitely some kind of animal. It was gross.” She shuddered over her scrambled eggs.

“Yeah, but how do we know it was goat….crap. Coulda been anything.”

“Osborne’s a farm kid, says he knows goat when he sees it. And besides, they took pictures.”

“Better keep them from Prewitt.” They all nodded in agreement.

“So what does that leave us?”

Andrea dug out the computer printout. “Okay, that was ‘strangest thing at Cheyenne’. We’ve still got ‘when is the next lockdown’, ‘how high can their electric bill get’, and, of course, ‘what are they really doing down there’.”

Blackthorne stood, pulled a bill out of his pocket. “Give me five on what they’re doing down there.”

“Okay,” Andrea took his money. “What’s your guess?”

“Zombies,” he replied, munching on bacon as he walked away.

“Zombies it is.” She grinned as she penciled it in. “Anybody want to change?”

“Nah,” Boyd shook his head. “I still think they’re burrowing to the center of the earth.”

“So what are they doing with all the dirt?”

Andrea stopped Boyd with a hand. “Don’t ask; Carson’s new here. He doesn’t know better.”

“Better than what?” Carson asked.

“If there’s one thing you need to know about the neighbors downstairs is that most of the things that go in there, never come back out.”

Carson contemplated for a minute. “In that case, I want to put five on a black hole.”

Andrea took his money with a smile. “Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain, home of the most unexplainable mysteries of the universe.”


End file.
